1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reflector for a light assembly, such as a taillight, a headlight, or an interior light, of a motor vehicle, wherein the reflector comprises at least one reflector surface for rays emitted by an illumination element positioned at a spacing to the reflector surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light assemblies, for example, headlight units, are known in which an illumination element is arranged in a housing behind a lens whose light is reflected by a reflector onto the lens. Such light assemblies require a large mounting space. Moreover, the reflector surfaces of such light assemblies present problems in regard to vapor deposition. Moreover, the light emission surface for a predetermined mounting depth of the light assembly cannot be made as large as desired so that in such cases several illumination elements are required.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a reflector of the aforementioned kind such that with a minimal mounting height an illuminated surface as large as possible can be achieved.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the reflector surface is a surface of revolution whose generatrix is part of a curve and ascends in the direction toward the illumination element which illumination element is oriented toward the reflector surface.
The curve can be a parabola, an ellipse or a free-form curve.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the reflector surface ascends in the direction toward the illumination element. In this way, the illumination element can be arranged relatively closely to the reflector surface. The light which is emitted by the illumination element impinges completely on the reflector surface and can be utilized in a targeted way for light distribution. A preferred embodiment of an illumination element is an LED. A single LED is sufficient in order to obtain a large illuminated surface area. The light provided with the reflector according to the invention has only a minimal mounting depth because the illumination element is arranged at a minimal spacing relative to the reflector surface.